The present invention is generally related to the tool arts and, in particular, to a specially designed tool for opening a certain type of lid.
Certain types of cans and lids are currently being sold wherein the lid has a pull tab permantly attached to the top thereof. When the pull tab is manually lifted, the entire lid may be removed from the top of a can. While sometimes a convenient feature, the above system does have some problems in the art.
For example, younger people and handicapped persons may find the manual tab pulling operation difficult or impossible to perform. Persons with long finger nails may also find the tab pulling and lifting to be a rather difficult task.
It has been further found in the art that the location of sharp lid edges near the fingers of the user may pose a potentially serious safety problem for the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to set forth a specisl tool for opening of the pull tab lid.
It is a further object of the invention to demonstrate a novel tool which eliminates the awkwardness and possible danger in manually opening the pull tab lid.
It is a still further object to show a special tool which may be economically manufactured for widespread commercial appeal.
A specially designed supporting stand for use with the tool is also described.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.